Glad To Be Unhappy
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: The Sequal to Male Bonding Gone Wrong!
1. I'm Taking You Home

Disclaimer- I had the dream again...yeah that weird one where I inherited the show....but the actors rebeled, can you believe it?! Even in my dreams they weren't mine!  
  
Glad To Be Unhappy  
  
Chapter 1- I'm Taking You Home  
  
Author Notes- Okay here is the sequal to Male Bonding some of you were asking for. Thanks to Colleen and JO for betaing for me! I owe you guys!  
  
The crutch thrust out of the opened car door followed by a leg and the rest of Jamie Waite. He swayed for a moment before he got situated on his crutch. Smiling at the driver of the car, his brother Peter, he slowly, but surely made his way into the EMS station. Jamie was glad to be home that's for sure, but the lingering pain and long hospital stay made him want to be anywhere but there. His right leg dragged and he leaned heavily against the brace for support. The bear attack had left him with some damaged nerves, effecting his right leg. Finally entering the station, a small smile tugged on his lips. Brooke Lanier had her head bent over some paperwork.   
  
"I'll be with you in a minute." She said without looking up.  
  
"Oh, don't worry there's no rush." Brooke's head snapped up.  
  
"Jamie!" She squealed, flinging herself around the desk and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hi Brooke." He replied smoothly.  
  
"We didn't think you were coming home until Sunday!"  
  
"I got out on good behavior." Jamie said with a wink.  
  
"Brooke, who are you-" Val Lanier stopped, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Jamie!" Val launched herself at Jamie, Brooke quickly sidestepping. Unfortunately for him, in her surprise and delight, Val failed to realize how hard she launched herself. With a grunt, Jamie hit a wall, his crutch clattering to the floor. "Oh! Jamie I'm sorry!" Val picked up the crutch quickly handing it back to him.  
  
"What's all the noise out there?!" The irritated voice could only belong to Alex.  
  
"Sorry Alex." Jamie called, there was a brief pause and Alex appeared in the door way.  
  
"Jamie...what are you doing here?"   
  
"Good to see you too." Jamie replied curtly. Alex flushed a slight bit.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way."Jamie grinned.  
  
"I know." It was then Tyler and Hank came back from getting lunch. Tyler in the lead stopped cold in his tracks, his eyes going wide. Hank crashed into his from behind.  
  
"Tyler! Why'd you stop?" Hank peered around Tyler and broke out into a wide grin.  
  
"Jamie, Your back!"  
  
"No duh." Brooke muttered, evoking a smile from Jamie.  
  
"So how's it feel to be home?" Val asked grinning at him.  
  
"Oh, its great."  
  
"Does Caitie know your back?" Hank asked.  
  
"Nope, she's the next stop on the way home." Jamie replied.  
  
"Who drove you? I doubt you rode your motorcycle I mean." Tyler said.  
  
"My brother. He's picking me up in an hour."   
  
"This is so great that your back!" Val squealed.  
  
"Thanks...um would you mind if I sat down?"  
  
"Oh!" Hank and Tyler started moving quickly, in an almost comical fashion, searching for a chair.  
  
"The couch?" Hank called after a moment of chaos.  
  
"Sure, whatevers good." Jamie hobbled his way into the ready room and slowly eased himself down on the couch.  
  
"Are you um okay?" Tyler asked uneasily.  
  
"Eh, I've been better." Jamie replied leaning his crutch up against the wall.  
  
"Well, its so great to have you home!" Brooke said smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Jamie said with a smile. The group chatted until Peter returned. The other watched from the window as with great effort, Jamie got in the car.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Caitie's cry of surprise was so loud it brought her mother into the room. She threw her arms around him, and much like Val had before, his crutch clattered to the ground. Unfortunately this time, Jamie did not hit and wall and fell backwards, landing hard on the floor.  
  
"Oh Jamie! I'm sorry!" Caitie cried leaping up and attempting to pull him to his feet. He gasped for a moment before holding up his hand to stop her.  
  
"Just....let me get up myself please." She backed away and watched him painfully stagger to his feet, leaning heavily against his crutch.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Its all right." Jamie said as he stood wobbly.  
  
"I was just so surprised to see you..." He just smiled. "When will you be back in school?"  
  
"Monday." Jamie replied.  
  
"Isn't that a little soon?" Caitie asked, knitting her eyebrows together.  
  
"Naw, I'll have my crutch and the school has already been informed."  
  
"Well, will you at least let me take you to school? My Mom finally broke down and got me a car while you were gone!"  
  
"Yes Jamie, please allow Caitie to drive you." Mrs. Roth said startling them. "I mean, it would be good to have at least one good driver in the car."  
  
"Mom!" Caitie protested. Jamie snickered softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to go. My brother is waiting outside in the driveway, I was suppose to go straight home when I got here, but talked him into letting me drop by the station and here."  
  
"Oh well, you timed it well, I just got home."  
  
"I know, that's why I went to the station first." Jamie smirked and headed out her front door.  
  
"I'll pick you up Monday!" Caitie called after him grinning.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Monday had come very quickly. Caitie climbed out of the car and walked to the front door. Knocking she heard the dragging step and watched as the front door opened slowly.  
  
"Hey Caitie. Let me just grab my-" He stopped as Peter materialized with his bag. "Okay, nevermind."  
  
"Bring him right home please Caitie." Jamie rolled his eyes but Caitie nodded.  
  
"Sure thing." She watched as Jamie shuffled towards the car. After a brief struggled to get in and situate his crutch, they were off to school.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Caitie walked slowly as Jamie hobbled towards his locker. He had already been greeted by several people.  
  
"James!" Jamie stopped and looked down the hallway.  
  
"Oh no..." He muttered as he watched the rapidly approaching figure.  
  
There we go! This if for those of you who wanted a sequel to Male Bonding. There ya go! If ya like this I'll continue, if not, then I won't! 


	2. Trash

Glad To Be Unhappy  
  
Author Notes- Heaven forbid, I posted. I know the fear you must be experiencing must be horrific. I know its short, but its something. And for those of you who kept asking me about writing more, I finally did. And for those of you who have been less than helpful during my absence, you can lump it. I decided to try and finish these stories for the people who were intrested in the other things I had going on, not just these. Its to those people I dedicate this too. Thanks guys! NO beta reading on this, just wrote and posted.   
  
Disclaimer-Don't own em. I would hope you'd know this by now.  
  
Chapter 2- Trash  
  
"Hello Kenny." Jamie greeted.  
  
"I heard about what happened. I just wanted to offer my help if you need it."  
  
"Thanks." Jamie said a bit uncertainly.  
"I have to go, but come sit with us at lunch." He offered a slight smile and hurried off.  
  
"Since when has he done that turn about?" Jamie asked. Caitie shrugged. Fishing around in his locker he retrieved several books and shoved them into his bag. Caitie closed the door as he tried to situate himself on the crutch, the two then headed off to his first class of the day.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"If I hear one more person say they are so glad to have me back, I'm going to scream. I don't even know half of these people!" Tyler smiled slightly.  
  
"At least its welcoming."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, see one day they ignore you completely, the next, they're treating you like your a king. See what a little bear attack can do for you?" Jamie snickered a bit, but was quickly cut off as he was hit from behind, and sent crashing down, landing on his bad leg. He managed to stifle his cry of pain, but had to blink quickly to rid his eyes of the tears that had welled up in them.  
  
"Jamie!" Tyler gasped, leaning down to try and help him to his feet.  
  
"Watch where your goin' Waite." A football player who had never particularly cared for Jamie snarled.  
  
"Excuse me, but you hit me!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Jones, knock it off!" Tyler stepped in.  
  
"Can it Connell." Tyler kept an hand wrapped around Jamie's arm. To keep him steady, and to keep him from lunging at the large football player.  
  
"Lets go." Jamie said rolling his eyes. Tyler and Jamie turned an began walking (or hobbling) off.  
  
"To bad that bear didn't finish you off Waite, then our school one would free of one more piece of trash." Jamie froze for just a moment, and Tyler could swear, he saw hurt filter across his face before he shook his head and continued on. As they left, the sound of laughter clearly rang in Tyler's ears.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"That's so horrible!" Val exclaimed when Tyler explained to Hank and Val what Jones had said.  
  
"Jamie just took it?" Hank asked, concern creeping into his voice.  
  
"Yeah, that isn't like him." Val agreed.  
  
"He looked upset, but then tried to hide it really fast. You know Jamie." The other two nodded.  
  
"Poor Jamie." Val sighed. "He's been through such a hard time, and people still can't find it in them to be nice."  
  
"Not everyone is nice Val." Hank replied.  
  
"I know, but its not fair." Tyler nodded in agreement.  
  
"There's nothing we can do except support him." Hank said.  
  
"I know. That's what bothers me. We can't do anything else." The two boys nodded in a frustrated agreement. The alarm sounded then, and the group quickly ran towards the ambulance, they're concern for Jamie momentarily put aside.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Caitie met Jamie at his locker. "So, was it excruciating?"  
  
"More so than I had imagined." Jamie replied with a grimace.  
  
"Sore?"  
  
"Yeah." He re-adjusted his crutch.  
  
"Dying to go?"  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
"I'm suppose to take you straight home." Caitie said.  
  
"How about we go for pizza instead?" Jamie replied.  
  
"Will Peter care?"  
  
"He won't be home until later. But I'll call him if it makes you feel better."  
  
"Naw, lets go." Caitie smiled and the two headed towards the door. As they walked, Jones stuck his foot out and Jamie tripped, this time not going down but managing to catch himself with his crutch, causing pain to shoot through his arm.  
  
"Watch it you stupid jock!" Caitie snapped.  
  
"Oh what's this?" Jones smiled condescendingly at her.  
  
"Let it go." Jamie muttered.  
  
"That's a good boy Waite." Jones snarled as Jamie and Caitie headed towards the double doors.  
  
"Why'd you let that jerk do that to you?!" Caitie demanded once they were outside.  
  
"Caitie, if I had energy to spare, I would have delivered what he had coming, but I can barely move. What am I gonna do? Hit him with my crutch?"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And then get the living hell beat out of me for it? No thanks. We'll wait until my leg heals up a bit." Caitie sighed and opened the passenger side door for him.  
  
"You still want pizza?" Caitie asked.  
  
"No, I've lost my appetite." Caitie nodded slightly and the two headed to his home.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Jamie's leg was killing him. The day had been taxing, and the fall didn't help any. He stumbled around his home, using his crutch the best he could. He was hurting, but he wouldn't tell Peter. Luckily Peter wasn't home yet, so he could just let his hurt show. In the kitchen he attempted to make himself a sandwich. He suddenly felt his hip pop and he was falling.  
  
Okay, look I wrote.....I know, I bet you thought I'd just given up all hope. Well I had. I'm gonna try and finish these stories up for you, but expect long delays if your even interested anymore. Sorry. 


	3. Life Ain't Easy

Disclaimer- Oh, Oh! Not mine!  
  
Author Notes- Okay, chapter three, I'm not to sure about this one, but thought I'd post and let you be the judge.  
  
Chapter 3- Life Ain't Easy  
  
Jamie opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a couple times trying to bring things into focus. Okay, the IV in his arm, the metal railings, array of machines, he was defiantly back in the hospital. He scanned his mind to think of how he got back in the hospital and it clicked. He'd fallen, someone must have found him. He glanced around the room, no one was around. He sighed and settled back against the sheets. Might as well make himself as comfortable as possible. He had a feeling he might be here for a while.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Val sighed as she paced around the hospital.   
  
"Would you sit down? Your making me sick." Caitie snapped.  
  
"Sorry." Val muttered throwing herself down in the chair next to her. Peter hurried over to them.  
  
"He's awake."  
  
"Thank God...did he tell anyone what happened?" Caitie asked.  
  
"All he said was he fell in the kitchen." Val sighed.  
  
"Can we see him?"  
  
"I think so." Val glanced at Caitie.  
  
"I'm gonna call Hank and Tyler first, and then I'll join you." Caitie nodded and hurried away, and Val snatched up the payphone. She quickly deposited money and dialed the number. One ring, two rings, Three...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Alex, hey its Val. Got some news."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey." Jamie looked up as Caitie walked slowly into the room.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How you feelin' sounds like you took a pretty nasty spill."  
  
"Yeah, kitchens are dangerous."  
  
"I always thought so." Caitie paused. "So enough kidding, how are you really?"  
  
"Pretty sore. I was just trying to fix a sandwich."  
  
"You had kind of a rough day." Caitie replied. "A fall and a near fall all in one day. Val said you landed pretty hard on your leg earlier on." Jamie shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, that didn't help matters any." Val bustled into the room then.  
  
"Hey, You okay?"  
  
"I will be. Peter's gonna have kittens when I get home though."  
  
"Can't say I blame him." Caitie said. "Maybe you shouldn't rush right back to school."  
  
"Caitie, I already missed so much, I can't really afford to miss much more." The two girls glanced at each other, they both knew arguing with him wasn't going to do them much good.  
  
"At least you'll have me, your chauffer." Caitie replied, trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Oh, so now he has to worry about school, and your driving?" Val shot back. Caitie blinked and turned to Val open mouthed. Jamie however, snickered, and then began to laugh. Caitie, turning to Jamie, couldn't help but feel a smile stretch onto her face as he laughed. And soon, all three were laughing.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Several days later, Jamie was once more in school. With a frustrated snort, he tried to get his book into his bag and maintain his balance.  
  
"Here, maybe I can help." Jamie looked up to see Hank striding towards him.  
  
"I'd be indebted to you always." Jamie muttered. Hank quickly helped him get the book in his bag.  
  
"Do you need any other books?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm good."  
  
"How has the day been so far?"  
  
"If you mean have I fallen or run into Jones yet, no to both."  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
"Do you think you could do be a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I need to talk to Alex, could you just let him know I'm stopping by after school?" Hank nodded.  
  
"Sure thing man."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Listen, sorry but I gotta go, stop by when your at the station and see us okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. Bye Hank." Hank scurried away and the halls emptied. Jamie sighed and reshouldered his bag. Late again, something's will never change. His feet tangled in something and he fell hard to the ground. A heavy boot found itself in the middle of his shoulder blades and pushed down, pinning him down.  
  
"Well, Well, What do we have here?" Jamie cringed, that was Jones's voice. This wouldn't end well. 


End file.
